


My Hero

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hate Speech, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas nodded. "Yeah... being out is nice. I don't have to take you on dates in the city or at my house. I can take you out like a gentleman." Lukas pulled away to fix his tie, a tie that didn't exist."You?" Philip laughed. "A gentleman? That's hard to believe." He winced when Lukas punched his arm. "Kidding."





	My Hero

"That dinner was really nice." Philip said as he pulled on his jacket. He zipped his jacket up and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You really didn't have to spend all your money, though. I don't need a fancy date for our anniversary."

"You're right." Lukas replied, pulling on his own jacket. He reached his hand into Philips pocket and took his hand in his. "But you deserve it. You deserve all good things."

"Wendy's would have been good." Philip laughed, swinging his arm back and forth m, intertwining their fingers. "But if you insist." He laughed, resting his head on Lukas' shoulder. "The dinner was nice... all of this was."

Lukas nodded. "Yeah... being out is nice. I don't have to take you on dates in the city or at my house. I can take you out like a gentleman." Lukas pulled away to fix his tie, a tie that didn't exist.

"You?" Philip laughed. "A gentleman? That's hard to believe." He winced when Lukas punched his arm. "Kidding."

"You better be. I wore nice pants and a shirt that wasn't flannel. You should be honored." Lukas took his hand again, swueezing it. 

"I am." Philip stood up on his toes, kissing Lukas' cheek. "I am." He sighed, looking up at the sky. "It's nice living down here. You can see all the stars. They're beautiful."

Lukas wasn't looking at the stars. Instead he was looking at Philip. He looked beautiful with wide eyes and a smile on his face. Lukas wanted to make sure that smile never left. "The stars really are beautiful. But you're more beautiful than them."

Philip scoffed and slapped his arm. "Shut up. You already bought me dinner, I'm gonna makeout with you, you don't need to compliment me."

"I'm not complimenting you in order to get kissed, Philip." Lukas stepped in front of Philip and took his other hand, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. "I'm complimenting you because I love you and I wasted a lot of time not complimenting you."

Philip was blushing, dark. "Lukas... stop." He leaned over and pressed his forehead to his shoulder. "I don't deserve all of this stuff." 

Lukas chuckled, leaning down and kissing Philip, softly. His cold hands touched Philips warm cheeks as he pulled him closer, kissing him deeper. "I love you." Lukas whispered.

"I love yo-" 

"Faggots!" A man across the street yelled. He had just stumbled out of the local bar with a few of his friends. "Get out of town!" He added. "Freaks don't belong here!" 

"Yeah, you're right!" Philip yelled. "You should probably leave considering you're bullying two teenagers you pathetic drunk!" 

"Oh! He speaks!" One of the other men yelled. "I thought all that mouth did was suck dick!" The man grabbed his crotch. "Why don't you come over here?" 

"You shut the hell up!" Lukas snapped, stepping off of the sidewalk. "You can call me that shit all you want but you need to leave him alone!" 

"Little faggot defending his boyfriend!" One cheered, clapping. 

The one who started it all, stopped and stared at Lukas. "Wait? Is that Lukas Waldenbeck? I think that is! Tell me, Lukas, how does your daddy feel about you sleeping with boys?" 

"How does your wife feel about your friends asking me to suck their dick!?" Philip grabbed Lukas' hand, pulling him back. "Bab-" 

"I wasn't asking, darling." The man licked his lips. "I was telling." 

Lukas ripped his arm out of Philips grip, running towards the men. Philip stepped in front of him, putting his hands on Lukas' chest.

"It's okay." Philip whispered. "Baby, it's okay. Ignore them." He cupped Lukas' cheeks and made Lukas look at him. "Look at me, baby, look at me. Focus on me, not them. They're just asshole idiots." 

Lukas swallowed, looking down at Philip. "They... they said things about you. About us... and I... I'm not gonna let them say that stuff, I-"

"Take me home." Philip whispered. "We can curl up and watch movies and finish this date in a good way. I don't wanna finish this date with a police report and a trip to the hosptial, okay?" 

Lukas nodded, dropping his head down to Philips shoulder, pulling him closer. "Okay... let's... lets go." He pulled away and smiled, kissing his forehead. "I love you." 

Philip smiled back at him. Soft and reassuring. "I love you, too, big guy." 

"I was quite cool." Lukas stated as they walked down the sidewalk once more. "Defending your honor like that."

"My hero." Philip replied in the most monotone voice he could manage. "What would I have done without you?"

"Probably beat their ass." Lukas laughed. "As much as I like to believe that you need my protection, you don't."

"I do need it." Philip smiled. "The same way you need mine. But when it comes down to it, we can handle ourselves." 

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lukas kissed his cheek. "My hero."


End file.
